Love Is Sweet
by Kyuhyuk07
Summary: Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS SWEET**

Main Pair : YunJae, KangTeuk, YeWook,

Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)

Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)

Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk

Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)

Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun

Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)

Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae

Genre: Romance/Comfort

Rate: (?)

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.

Warning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

* * *

**Summary :**

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

**~ Author Pov ~ **

_Ruang Tamu _

Lee Yunho Sang ayah sedang duduk di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Sedang membaca koran pagi dan secangkir kopi yang menemani dirinya yang di hidangkan oleh istrinya.

_At Dapur_

Seorang namja cantik sedang fokus dengan masakan yang akan ia hidangkan, kemudian menatanya diatas meja untuk ia makan bersama kedua orang yang ia cintai aka anak dan suaminya.

**~ Author Pov End ~**

Kicauan suara burung-burung dan desiran pergerakan dedaunan itu terdengar dengan jelas. Seorang namja canti dan manis tiba-tiba terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia menatap jam weker yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan jam 06 : 00 KST. Ia bangun dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada tepat didalam kamar tidurnya, setelah mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah 30 menit ia berada didalam kamar mandi itu, ia pun keluar dan mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah barunya. yupz ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk menjadi pelajar dan murid bari di sekolah barunya yang berama E.L.F High School. Setelah ia merasa bahwadirinya sudah rapi kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menemui kedua orangtuanya.

**~ Namja Pov ~**

" pagi, Appa "

" pagi sayang, sudah bangun hem, tanya sang apa .

" ne, appa, oh yeah appa tidak kerja hari ini ? tanyaku pada namja tampan yang berada di depanku sekarang dengan koran yang ada ditangannya, kemudian melipatnya."

" ne chagi, appa ada urusan lain, jadi tidak berangkat kerja hari ini. "oh ia, appa sama eomma mu akan mengantar kamu kesekolah baru kamu otte ? tanya appa padaku.

"Jinjja appa, jawabku"

"ne chagi, kamu senang tidak eomma sama appa akan mengantarmu kesekolah barumu ?

"yyeeee, appa sama eomma ngantar aku kesekolah asyiiiikkk. :D

**TBC ~**

Huwaaa.. mian kalo ancur. Soalnya saiia masih author baru disini, mohon review eaa~

Thankyuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

**REVIEWW PLEASEEE~  
Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IS SWEET**

Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK

Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)

Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)

Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk

Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)

Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun

Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)

Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae

Genre: Romance/Comfort

Rate: (?)

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.

**Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

**Summary :**

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

_chapter sebelumnya_

"yyeeee, appa sama eomma ngantar aku kesekolah asyiiiikkk. :D

**Chapter 2**

"umma, hyukkie boleh tidak bawa bekal buat makan siang disekolah, please umma~

"ne, nanti umma kesekolah hyukiie buat ngantarin bekal siang kamu disekolah arra.""thannk youu~, umma."

"sudah cepat makan sana, biar kita pergi kesekolahmu yang baru. yunnie palli hyukkie udah telat nih."

"ne boo~, aku udah selesai, kajja.

at school

"ssst, kalian tahu ada anak baru yang akan masuk kekelas kita? Katanya dia namja loeh?" ucap seorang namja cantik di depan kelas. Siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas seketika perhatiannya teralih padanya.

"wah, benarkah? Siapa? Anak kelas berapa?" namja cantik itu kemudian di serang oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman satu kelasnya.

"entalah, nanti kita liat aja, dia seperti apa.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi,berambut ikal sedang memainkan benda hitam ditangannya. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik akan berita yang dihebohkan para teman satu kelasnya.

" su-ie,,kau dari mana?" panggil namja berambut ikal dengan suara agak keras. Dia mencari seseorang tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Perasaan heran mulai meliputi dirinya. akhirnya ia pun bertanya, su-ie kemana namja kelinci yang selalu bersamamu? tumben kalian berdua tidak barengan, padahal biasanya kalian berbarengan, seperti lem dengan kertas yang selalu menempel susah dipisahkan."evil pabbo, aku dan sungmin hyung itu bukan seperti lem dan kertas yang selalu menempel. dia aja yang terlalu overprotektif. dia lagi ke toilet, tadi aku kabur darinya, soalnya dia ngikutin aq terus, jadinya yah begini deh, kabur dari jeratan si kelinci hehehehe."

"oh, gitu ya, aku kirain kamu ngurung dia digudang biar gak nempel terus sama kamu."

baru beberapa menit eh malah namja yang dicari udah datang dengan tampang menahan emosi"

"kya, su-ie pabbo. kau dari mana aja hah, aku nyari-nyariin kau kesana kemari, ternyata sama sievil ini toh"dengan pandangan membunuh

"hyung, jangan marah-marah gitu napa?nyantai aja kale. emang hyung kira aku kemana eoh. lagian bosan kalau jalan terus sama hyung, hyung terlalu overprotektif sma aku sih ."

"haahh, yasudah kalu gitu, tapi ingat kalau ada apa-apa, hyung siap ngebantu kamu arra su-ie."kata sungmin akhirnya.

"ne, hyung."

Teeetttt teeeettt

bunyi bel masuk menghentikan percakapan mereka.

* * *

Sekolah yang besar dan terkenal dengan keelitannya seperti biasa terlihat ramai. Seorang yeoja.. errr namja yang sangat imut sedang menarik paksa namja lainnya yang tak kalah cantiknya. "Ayo hyukkie, nanti aja kamu liat sekolahnya, kita keburu terlambat nanti sayang."

"ne umma, sabar napa sih, tangan hyukie sakit kalo umma tarik-tarik seperti itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. dia melirik kesebelah kirinya, appa tangan hyukkie sakit nieh, umma kasar narik tangan hyukkie jadi merahkan~".tertunduk sedih menarik perhatian appanya. sebelum sang appa melerainya.

"Jaejoong menghentikan langkah dan menangkup wajah Hyukjae, "Mianhae.. umma tidak sengaja baby, jangan marah ne,umma sayang hyukkie,umma minta maaf ya kalau menyakiti baby. tapi kita harus cepat? nanti kalau mau lihat-lihat sekolanya, ntar bareng ma teman baru baby aja ne, biar baby nanti banyak teman di sekolah arra."sambil mengelus rambut hyukjae dengan sayang.

"sudah-sudah, kapan kita kekantor kepala sekolahnya kalau kalian berdua seperti ini. tanya yunho, appanya hyukjae. kajja, sambil memeluk kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai."

akhirnya mereka bertiga mencari dimana ruangan kepala sekolah. setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya ruangan kepala sekolah Paran high School kelihatan juga. stelah berbincang-bincang banyak, akhirnya lee hyukjae dipersilakan kekelas barunya bersama kepala sekolah itu yang bernama Choi Siwon.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Suara kepala sekolah menghentikan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagiiii." Siswa siswi baru menjawab dengan serentak. Tentu saja mereka harus memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara itu, apabila ada yang mengobrol sendiri, sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan mendapatkan hukuman lagi.

"baiklah, saya akan memengumumkan kepada kalian, bahwa hari ini ada siswa baru di kelas ini, jadi saya harap kalian semua tidak terkecuali siapapun untuk menjadi temannya arra." tegas kepala sekolah.

"ne Songsaengnim." jawab mereka semua.

"baiklah, kamu bisa masuk dan perkenalkan siapa dirimu arra." dan pintu kelas itu terbuka.

"ne Songsaengnim." jawab hyukjae sambil membungkuk.

"Emmmm.. anyeonghaseo Lee Hyukjae imnida, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.."sambil menunduk.

"wwaaahhhh, dia manis banget." seru semua murid yang ada diruangan tersebut, kecuali seorang namja yang kita ketehui namanya, yang bernama Choi kyuhyun yang lagi asik dengarin musik di Iphonenya sambil memainkan PSP hitamnya.

sebuah penghapus mengenai kepala namja yang lagi asik dengan dunianya sendiri. tanpa dia tau siapa yang telah berani melepar penghapus mengenai kepalanya. bisa dipastikan sipelempar kena pukulan dari Choi kyuhyun yang dihormati n ditakuti bila ada yang menggangu dunianya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR PENGHAPUS INI DAN MENGENAI KEPALAKU."sambil mempuse gamenya dan melepaskan headset yang lengket ditelinganya.

"wae, kyuhyun-sii." jawab sipelempar penghapus tadi sambil tersenyum berkidik ngeri menatap namja yang ada didepannya.

"aaa-ppa,eehh Songsaengnim, miiiaannn."sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"nah hyukiee kamu duduk disebelah singmin-sii, arra."

"ne, Songsaengnim," sambil membungkuk.

akibat keributan tadi, kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa ada murid baru yang masuk dikelasnya dan duduk disebelah sungmin yang bersebelahan dengan menatap Hyukkie dan ia terpana akan pesona seorang Lee hyukjae. baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengugah hati dan pikirannya.  
merasa risih ada yang menatapnya, akhirnya iapun menoleh, ia menatap sepasang bola mata yang sangat ia sukai, sapasang mata yang membuat ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi, hyukjae tersenyum pada kyuhyun dan begitu sebaliknya. ada desiran yang aneh yang tiba2 mengugah hati keduanya. yeah mereka berdua tahu itu debaran aneh yang mereka rasakan. dan debaran itu disebut sebagai pada pandangan pertama. maka cerita mereka akan segera dimulai.

Huwaaa.. mian kalo ancur. Soalnya saiia masih author baru disini, mohon review eaa~

Thankyuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya yeah?**

**thankyu so muuuccchhh  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IS SWEET**

**Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK**

**Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)**

**Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk**

**Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)**

**Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary :**

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

_chapter sebelumnya ~~_

"wae, kyuhyun-sii." jawab sipelempar penghapus tadi sambil tersenyum berkidik ngeri menatap namja yang ada didepannya.

"aaa-ppa,eehh Songsaengnim, miiiaannn."sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"nah hyukiee kamu duduk disebelah singmin-sii, arra."

"ne, Songsaengnim," sambil membungkuk.

HAPPY READINGGGG!

"Anyeong! Aku Kim Junsu, senang berekenalan dengan mu"

"Sama-sama Junsu-ssi.."

"Panggil aku Junsu saja ne"

"_Ne_ Junsu-ah" Junsu dan hyukjae saling tersenyum dan pelajaranpun segera dimulai.

author pov

hyukjae merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, saat ia mengerakkan kepalanya kesebelah kanannya, ia menatap kyuhyun yang sedang fokus dan kembali menatap buku catatannya."perasaanku saja/aku terlalu parranoid gitu ya, sambil menggosok tengkuknya ..

saat hyukjae fokus pada bukunya, kyuhyun kembali lagi memperhatikan namja diseberang bangkunya sambil menopang dagu diatas tangan kirinya.  
"untung dia tadi tak melihatku yang sedang memperhatikannya" kata kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

ttteeeettttt ttteeeetttt

"Maafkan aku hyukkie, aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling. Park Songsaenim memanggilku" ujar Junsu saat bell tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"gwaenchana Su-ie, aku bisa sendiri kok… "

"benar tidak apa?" Tanya Junsu lagi dibalas anggukkan mantap dari Hyukjae.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai tersesat, Arra?" Hyukjaepun mengangguk lagi, dan Junsu segera pergi memenuhi panggilan Park songsaenim. Hyukjae benar-benar bersyukur ia mendapat teman pertama yang sangat perhatian.

_Skip Time  
_

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah lorong. setelah berkeliling sendiri tadi kakinya berhenti didepan ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang karena memang letaknya yang sedikit terpencil. hyukjae baru sadar jika lorong itu sangat sepi. hanya ia sendiri yang ada di sana.

"ini tempat apa sih? kok aku jadi merinding" hyukjae Mengelus tengkuknya. namun kakinya tetap berjalan menuju pintu gudang itu. hyukjae melihat-lihat ruangan itu sambil sesekali menyentuh barang-barang diruangan itu. hingga ia menghampiri sebuah grand piano di sudut ruangan, kemudaian tangan lentiknya menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. hyukjae tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi tidur di belakang grand piano itu, namja yang berada dibelakang piano tersebut bangun karena merasa ada seseorang yang membuat ruangan itu berisik dan menggangu tidurnya, dia berdiri dari tempat ia tidur tadi, seketika matanya melotot memperhatiakan namja yang menggangu tidurnya. dengan refleks dia bersembunyi ketempat semula. sambil mengintip namja yang merebut hati dan perhatiannya tadi pagi. ya dia adalah choi kyuhyun.

hyukjae tetap fokus pada ruangan yang menjadi gudang itu, "aneh, setauku bukannya ini gudang sudah lama tidak dihuni ya, dari depan tadi aku merasa gudang ini seram amat, tapi setelah aku masuk dan melihat-lihat, rasanya beda, disini rasanya hangat dan nyaman hehehe, tawa hyukjae membuat debaran dihati kyuhyun menjadi gila dan tidak terkendali. kyuhyun masih berjongkok di tempatnya tadi sambil memengang dada sebelah kirinya sambil berkata"tenang tenang dan tenang". belum sempat jantungnya tenang, dia dikejutkan kembali, dimana hyukjae berjalan menuju untung dia tidak melihatku kata kyuhyun dalam hatinya. hyukjae sedang duduk di kursi grand piano itu dan menutup mata sambil menarik nafas dan huft ..

dia mulai menekan-nekan tuts piano sehingga mengeluarkan nada musik yang mellow, kemudian ia menyanyiakan sebuah lagu yang ia sukai, lagu dari Super Junior yang berjudul My Love My Kiss My Heart

Haruga illyeon gata gyesok naeryeoantneun nae gaseumi ne heunjeongman  
Chatgo isseunikka myeot iljjae  
Moraeal gata bap han sutgal eokjiro samkyeobwado neo eomneun haruneun  
Meomchwoisseo jigeum idaero

My Love, My Kiss, My Heart  
Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah  
One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart  
Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge

Ullyeodaeneun simjangsori geojitmal gata I apeumdo ssitgyeojin beonjin  
Geulssicheoreom neowa nan heuryeojyeosseo jiwojyeosseo

Sesangeun geudaeronde dulleobomyeon neoman nae gyeote eomneungeol  
Neoreul irheun geol jeonbu irheun geol  
doedollil sudo eomneungeol Yeah

My Love, My Kiss My Kiss, My Heart  
Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah  
One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart  
Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge Yeah

Kkaejyeobeorin jogakgateun chueokdeulman bakhyeo inneun geot gata  
Nae simjang gipi nae simjang gipi nae simjang gipi gipeun gose Oh- Oh-  
Nunmullo beombeogi doen ne eolgulman areungeorimyeo maemdolgo isseo  
Maemdolgo isseo nae modeungeol gajyeogan neo

Last Love, Last Kiss, Last Dream  
Neoreul aneun gaseumi  
neomaneul gieokhae  
Goodbye My Love My Kiss  
Meomchwo isseul geot gata neo eobsi idaero WoW  
My Love , My Kiss, My Heart  
Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah  
One Love, One Kiss One Kiss, To My Heart  
Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge Yeah~

tiba-tiba setetes air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata lee hyukjae, hikz hikz, pabbo hyukkie kenapa harus ingat dia, padahal dia saja melupakan hyukkie, hikz hikz, dia keluar dari ruangan sambil berlari. kyuhyun yang melihat semua yang dilakukan lee hyukjae dari ia masuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat, ia sakit ya seorang choi kyuhyun sakit melihat dan mendengar semua perkataan hyukkie pada dirinya sendiri aka lee hyukjae. pupus sudah harapan kyuhyun untuk merebut hati seorang lee hyuk jae, kyuhyun menangis dalam diam dan berteriak, "aaaarrrggggghhh kenpa hyukkie, kenappaa, kenapa disaat engkau hadir dihidupku hatiku begitu senang seperti bunga sakura yang lagi bersemi, dan begitu sakitnya hati ini ketika engkau mengatakan bahwa engaku sudah ada yang memiliki, waeee, waee hyukkie.

Huwaaa.. mian kalo ancur. Soalnya saiia masih author baru disini, mohon review eaa~

Thankyuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya yeah?**

**thankyu so muuuccchhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IS SWEET**

**Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK**

**Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)**

**Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk**

**Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)**

**Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

Summary :

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

_chapter sebelumnya_

pupus sudah harapan kyuhyun untuk merebut hati seorang lee hyuk jae, kyuhyun menangis dalam diam dan berteriak, "aaaarrrggggghhh kenpa hyukkie, kenappaa, kenapa disaat engkau hadir dihidupku hatiku begitu senang seperti bunga sakura yang lagi bersemi, dan begitu sakitnya hati ini ketika engkau mengatakan bahwa engaku sudah ada yang memiliki, waeee, waee hyukkie.

Happy Readinggg

_Saat sesuatu hal yang mampu membuat kita bertahan hidup justru pergi….._

Aku kembali merasakan dinginnya angin yang saat ini menerpa wajah dan tubuhku, membuat sesaat kenangan itu ikut terbawa olehnya dan jika aku kembali membuka mataku, aku kembali merasakan sakit itu,,

Sakit saat harus kembali mengingat rasa kehilangan yg membuatku tak bisa berfikir lagi..

Hyukjae Pov

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kau pergi, meninggalkanku dan tak kembali, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menerimanya, dan pada saat aku kembali untuk mengejarmu dan menemuimu. kau malah tak menemuiku. sakit seperti teriris-iris hati ini saat kau tak juga menemuiku, aku sudah disini, ditempat ini menunggumu, jadi komohon temuilah aku dan katakan bahwa kau juga masih mencintaiku seperti aku juga yang masih mencintaimu walau hati ini sakit.

Aku masih bisa ingat jelas..

Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di ruang musik, memainkan piano dengan begitu indahnya, dan menyanyikan lagu itu, lagu yang dulu kau berikan padaku. dan sampai saat ini aku masih menyukai lagu yang kau berikan padaku. karena aku tau bahwa kau adalah My love, My kiss, My heart dalam hidupku.

setiap saat aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari balik tembok ini..

sampai pada saat engkau mengenal dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang spesial dan sangat berarti dalam hidupmu..

hari berganti hari, bualan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun, namun pada saat ini kau mengatakan akan pergi dan takkan kembali, dan lagu itu adalah lagu yang terakhir yang engkau berikan kepadaku. tetes demi tetes air mataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku, saat mengingat 3 tahun yang silam. kau berjanji akan selalu setia menemaniku. tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

"hai, hyukkie sedang apa disini."tanya junsu sambil menatap hyukjae yang sedang menghapus air mata dari pipinya. hyukjae yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi jatuh melewati kedua pipinya. ia pun menoleh ke arah junsu sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"ah, su-ie, kamu gak liat apa aku lagi makan bekalku yang dibawain eomma tadi, sambil mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat dia nangis sedari tadi.

"ye, ah makan apanya eoh, sedari tadi kamu gak ada menyentuh ntuh makanan, malah asik melamun, trus napa mata kamu sembab gitu, kamu habis nangisnya." tanya junsu

"mwo, nangis, hahahaha su-ie su-ie, aku bukan nangis tau sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, tadi mataku kelilipan, makanya seperti orang yang sedang mengangis jawab hyukjae sambil tersenyum lucu.

"eomma sering bilang ke hyukkie, kalau sesuatu mengenai atau debu sekecil apapun yang masuk ke bola mata hyukkie maka akan begini jadinya, orang menggagap hyukki itu sedang nangis, hehehe. kalau su-ie ndak percata bilang aja sama appa dan eomma hyukkie. dalam hati lee hyukjae meminta maaf pada junsu bahwa ia telah berbohoong, walau sebagian juga ada benarnya.

"kajja, kita kekelas saja, nanti lee Songsaengnim keburu masuk, mereka akhirnya beranjak dari taman belakang sekolah. setiba didalam kelas hyukjae dan kyuhyun berpapasan.

"ah, annyeong kyuhyun-sii, sapa hyukjae, namun orang yang disapa hanya berlalu begitu saja. tanpa ia sadari hal itu membuat mereka terluka.

"kyaaa, kyuhyun pabbo, mana sopan santunmu sama hyukjae eoh, lagian kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba murung begitu, gak biasanya". teriak junsu karena kyuhyun sudah duduk ditempatnya semula, walaupun begitu ia tetap masih mendengar terikan junsu yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"su-ie pabbo, gak usah treak-treak napa hah, aku, aku, ah sudahlah kau juga gak bakalan ngerti permasalahanku apa." jawab kyuhyun lembut karena junhyuk sudah duduk dibangku mereka.

"ck, sama teman aja masa pake rahasia-rahasiaan sih, udah bilang aja kau ada masalah eoh. tanya junsu.

"Perasaanku lagi mendung sekarang, jadi udah nanyanya. cuek kyuhyun sambil memasang earphone dan fokus ke PSP hitamnya. tapi sebelum ia melakukan hal itu, dia masih sempat menatap kedua bola mata hyukjae yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, karena hyukjae merasa kyuhyun seperti menjahuinya, walau sebenarnya mereka belum kenal dekat. saat mata mereka beradu hyukjae melihat ada sesuatu disembunyikan kyuhyun darinya, akhirnya kyuhuyun menghentikan kontak mata keduanya, ia masih mengingat kejadian diruang musik itu, dimana seorang lee hyukjae menangisi seseorang yang sangat special baginya menurut pemikiran kyuhyun. tiba-tiba setetes air mata keluar membasahi wajah tampan choi kyuhyun, namun tak seorangpun menyadari, betapa sakinya hati seorang choi kyuhyun pada saat ini. ia kemudian melap kasar wajahnya, kyuhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua lengannya yang ada di atas meja. mencoba melupakan semuanya.

Skip Time

**dikediaman Lee's Familly**

"Ummaaaaaaaaaa… Appaaaaaaa", hyukkie udah pulang. teriaknya.

"aggiiioo, bebynya umma udah pulang ne~, gimana sekolahnya bagus tidak, truz hyukkie beby dapat teman banyak. tanya nyonya lee.

"ne umma skolahnya bagus. aniyo, eomma, hyukkie belum terlalu dekat sama teman sekelas hyukkie, cuman kim junsu aja yang bisa akrab sama hyukkie, lagian tadi ada juga sih namja yang bernama choi kyuhyun yang merebut hati hyukkie eomma, senyum malu-malu terpampang diwajah anak sulung keluarga lee itu dan timbul semburat merah dikedua pipi chubbynya.

"agiooo, anak eomma lagi kasmaran ne. ya sudah sana cepat ganti baju kamu biar kita makan, oh iya hendry katanya gak pulang dia nginap dirumah temannya, katanya ada tugas kelompok. skalian panggil appa ne." ne eomma sambil berlalu, tapi sebelum dia menginjakkan kakinya di atas tangga sang eomma berteriak.

"beby, ada yang kelupaan eoh,triak jaejoong pada putra sulungnya.

"ah, iya hyukie hampir lupa sambil memukul pelan jidatnya, iya pun kembali kehadapan sang umma sambil mencium kedua pipi sang eomma, cup~cup~ begitulah kebiasaan keluarga lee, disaat mereka pergi dan pulang kerumah, kecupan ucapan pergi dan pulang adalah tradisi keluarhga lee..

Huwaaa.. mian kalo ancur. Soalnya saiia masih author baru disini, mohon review eaa~

Thankyuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

Balasan review dari chap 1-3 : mian bru blz reviewnya chinggu semua ..

**leehyunseok99 :** mksih atas sarannya chingguu ..

dia nyrah cma sbntr ja kog ..

**Lee Eun In :** hehehe .. pairnya kita liat ja nanti ea ..

**kyukyu :** thnkyu chinggu ..

**Lee Eun Jae :** Mian klo msih ada kesalahan, maklum masih author baru hehehe ..  
thankyu

**Aiyu Kie :** pairnya kita liat ja nanti hehehe ..  
kalau soal lee donghae dia nongolnya ntr, tp gk tau kapan ,, miann klo nunggu hae nongolnya klmaan ..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya yeah?**

**thankyu so muuuccchhh**


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE IS SWEET

**Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK**

**Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)**

**Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk**

**Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)**

**Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

HAPPY READINGGGG!

Summary :

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

_chapter sebelumnya ~_

"beby, ada yang kelupaan eoh,triak jaejoong pada putra sulungnya.

"ah, iya hyukie hampir lupa sambil memukul pelan jidatnya, iya pun kembali kehadapan sang umma sambil mencium kedua pipi sang eomma, cup~cup~ begitulah kebiasaan keluarga lee, disaat mereka pergi dan pulang kerumah, kecupan ucapan pergi dan pulang adalah tradisi keluarhga lee..

Chapter 5

**dikediaman Choi Familly**

"umma. appa, saeng, aku sudah pulang".

"selamat datang kyuhyuniie". jawab ketiga namja yang sedang duduk diruang tengah.

setelah dia menyapa kedua orangtua dan adik bungsunya dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king sizenya. dia merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"hyukie, sebegitu terlukanyakah dirimu, mian, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan hatimu, waktu digudang tadi. hanya kata maaf yang dapat aku ucapkan, karena hatiku sakit untuk menemuimu saat itu dimana kau menyebut seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Aku hanya bisa menertawakan kebodohanku, yang terlajur mencintaimu. walau hatimu sudah ada yang memiliki. maaf untuk saat ini, biarlah perasaan ini aku kubur dalam-dalam. akhirnya kyuhyunpun terlelap kedalam tidurnya.

"hyung. ironna " Panggil seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Dia menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

"hhmmm, bentar lagi, aku masih ngantuk. jawab kyuhyun

"aisshh, nanti saja lanjut tidurnya, hyung makan dulu baru tidur oke, umma sama appa sudah nunggu di bawah, jangan sampai appa yang bangunin kamu untuk makan malam, palli ironna ne, aku tunggu di bawah." sambil menutup pintu kamar kyuhyun.

"ck, mengganggu aja," sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur king sizenya dan menemui kedua orangtua dan namdongsaengnya di ruang makan.

"annyeong umma, appa, saeng, kemudian duduk dan merekapun memulai makan malam itu dengan hikmat.

**skip time**

**at school**

"pagi su-ie!" sapa hyukjae sambil duduk di sebelah junsu kemudian dia sekilas menghadap kursi disebelahnya, ya hyukjae sedang melirik kursi kyuhyun, kemudian iya memanyunkan bibirnya, karena objek yang ia cari sedang tak berada dikursinya. junsu yang sedang meengerjakan sesuatu di atas mejanya sambil melirik hyukjae yang sedang manyun, kemudian junsu bertanya.**  
**

"wae, hyukkie, kamu kenapa manyun begitu?" tanya junsu

"kyunnie belum datang ya," tanya hyukjae sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. junsu yang merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri hyukjae,akhirnya diapun menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil.

"hyukkie, kamu suka sama kyuhyun ya, makanya wajahmu murung begitu karena belum bertemu dengannya? hyukjae yang benar-benar menyukai, eh bukan mencintai kyuhyun malah, wajahnya yang awalnya putih tiba-tiba bersemu merah, karena junsu terlalu to the point menanyakan hal begituan, ia pun mengangguk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"oh, begitunya, trus kenapa tidak bilang kedia kalo hyukkie suka sama kyuhyun," selidik junsu, dia juga ingin tahu sebesar apa cintanya hyukjae sama hyungnya itu. ya junsu sama kyuhyun adalah kakak berading, kenapa mereka satu kelas, karena junsu dan kyuhyun adalah kembar non identik.

"andwe, hyukkie malu tau~, biarlah dengan berjalannya waktu, hyukkie juga gak tau kalau kyuhyun suka sama pun tertunduk sedih.

"kya, hyukkie, jangan sedih ne, junsu dukung kog klo hyukkie sama kyuhyun hyung, kan kalian berdua emank serasi kog, hehehehe.

"eh, hyung. junsu kog panggil kyunie pake embel-embel hyung sih, bukannya kita satu kelas ya. tanyanya bingung.

"hehehe, mian hyukie, aku lupa bilang, kalo aku sama kyuhyun hyung itu saudara, dan juga aku itu kembarannya kyuhyun hyung loeh, cuman aku beda beberapa hari ja lahirnya.  
kata junsu akhirnya.

"mwo, ja-jadi su-ie adiknya kyunnie, agiiooo, napa juga hyukie jujur kalau gitu. sambil menutup kedua wajahnya.

"hahahahaha, gwencana hyukkie, su-ie bisa kog jaga rahasia, jadi tenang aja, rahasia hyukkie aman ditangan choi junsu. sambil tersenyum manis.

"arraso," tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah mendengar perbincangan junsu dan hyukjae, kemudian sebuah senyum yang susah diartikan keluar dari bibir manis namja yang sedang mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"hmm, sepertinya ini akan seru, choi kyuhyun juga menyukai dan juga mencintaimu lee hyukjae. jadi ceritanya cinta yang tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata walau hati ingin, namun keduanya takut terluka,hmm sepertinya ini akan seru tapi tidak serukan kalau tidak main-main sedikit. kemudian namja tadi mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah nomor kemudian mendial nomor yang diketik tadi. dari seberang sana seseorang.

"yeoboseyo" sahut namja di line sebelah.

"annyeong, kamu pindah sekolah sekarang oke, besok kamu sudah bisa masuk, urusan registrasi aku yang akan urus, kamu tinggal nunggu beresnya saja oke." kemudian sambungan telfonpun diputus. " oke, kyuhyuk siap-siap menghadapi hari-hari kesulitan kalian. kekekeke#evilsmirk

**TBC ~**

mian ceritanya tambah ancur ..

buat yang udh baca n ninggalin reviewnya..

thankyu atas reviewnya ..

**Lee Eun In : **ini udh di lanjut chinggu ..

**Lee Eun Jae : **chap depan dia udh nongol kog chinggu..

**WooChaHyunHyuk8 : **ini udh dlnjut kog ..

**Aiyu Kie : **di chap dpan dia udanh nongol kog chingu ..

mian kalo ancur. mohon review eaa~

Thankyuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

**~REVIEWW PLEASEEE~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE IS SWEET

**Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK**

**Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)**

**Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk**

**Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)**

**Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

HAPPY READINGGGG!

Summary :

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya_

"yeoboseyo" sahut namja di line sebelah.

"annyeong, kamu pindah sekolah sekarang oke, besok kamu sudah bisa masuk, urusan registrasi aku yang akan urus, kamu tinggal nunggu beresnya saja oke." kemudian sambungan telfonpun diputus. " oke, kyuhyuk siap-siap menghadapi hari-hari kesulitan kalian. kekekeke#evilsmirk

Chapter 6

**Namja Pov**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelasku. Aku duduk disebelah namja yang bernama kwangmin. Aku duduk bersebalahan dengan Kwangmin, tepatnya di sebelah kanannya. dan hari ini ada murid baru yang akan masuk kekelasku. kemudian Lee seongsaenim masuk keruang kelasku.

"Annyeong anak-anak", sapa Lee seongsaenim, "annyeong seongsaenim" jawab kami serempak.

"Baik hari ini ada murid pindahan dari Jepang, jadi saya harap kalian menjadi teman baiknya arraso". teriak Lee seongsaenim.

"ne seongsaenim" sahut kami, dan masuklah namja tampan yang dikatakan Lee seongsaenim tadi. Dia pun mulai mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, setelah dia masuk, bayak wanita maupun namja yang berstatus uke ikut menyorakinya. kyyaaa ttaammmppaaannn nya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Donghae immida, nice to meet you all, sapa Donghae. sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya.  
tanpa ia sadari seorang namja manis yang duduk disebelah kwangmin, menatap horor namja yang ada disebelah seongsaenim mereka.

"ck, baru ditinggal beberapa bulan udah nebar-nebar pesona gitu, dasar ikan cucut." ucap namja yang berada disebelah kwangmin. untung ja kwangmin tidak menyadari ucapan si namja tadi.

"ah, Donghae-sii silahkan duduk disamping Kris," saran Lee seongsaenim

"ne, seongsaenim." sambil beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri, dan duduk disebelah Kris yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil menyapa Donghae, annyeong Donghae-sii, kau bisa memanggilku Kris saja ne."

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Hae saja otte," jawab Donghae. dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

Skip time

"Hai, Hae, sapa namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin, sambil tersenyum manis.

"hai juga Sungmin-sii, kekeh Donghae.

"ck, kamu ini, jangan terlalu formal begitu Hae, kita inikan teman masa kecil dulu, sambil mengembungkan pipinya lucu, Donghae yang melihat Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya, tanpa bisa ditahan, Donghaepun mencubit kedua pipi putih Sungmin.

"agiiooo~, sungminku merajuk ne, oh iya Katanya Yoochun sekolah disini ya, ah~, aku merindukannya, kajja kita kekantin aku lapar," ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan sungmin.

**at kantin sekolah**

setelah mereka tiba dikantin dan duduk, tiba-tiba handphone donghae berbunyi, ada pesan masuk yang dikirim namja yang menelfon dan menyuruhnya pindah sekolah kemarin saat dia masih dijepang.

**Hae-ah, lihat ke arah pintu utama kantin,  
itu namja yang harus kamu dekatin sesuai rencana kita kemaren,  
aku sudah mengirim fotonya sama kamu,  
jadi kamu pasti langsung mengenalinya, dia Lee Hyukjae,  
namja yang aku ceritain kemaren arra, dan satu lagi jangan sampe kamu jatuh cinta padanya arraso, kalau aku tahu kamu mencintainya, aku akan mengatakan kepada appa kalau pertunangan kita DIBATALKAN. **

menekankan kata dibatalkan, begitulah isi pesan yang diriterima Donghae, Donghae haya menatap ponselnya dan tersenyum membalas pesan namja chingu yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

**arraso baby, aku tidak akan begitu,  
****kamu taukan kalo, aku itu berusaha, mati-matian,  
untuk menarik perhatian dan cintamu, kekeh Donghae akhirnya.  
ya sudah sana makan dulu ntar keburu dingin makanan kamu,**  
**mmuuuaaaaccchh my baby and saranghae.**

setelah Donghae mengirim sms itu ia pun menatap tunangannya dari tempat ia duduk,sambil melebarkan senyumnya, namja yang sedang ditatap Donghae hanya tersipu malu,Donghae meminta ijin pada namja tersebut, untuk menemui Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae beranjak setelah menerima anggukan dari sang tunangan.

"annyeong su-ie, sapa Donghae," namja yang disapanyapun terlonjak kaget melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Do Donghae hyung," kejut Junsu, setaunya namja yang berada didepannya sekarangkan berada di Jepang kenapa tiba-tiba disisni dan anehnya dia memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. iapun akhirnya bertanya.

"Hae hyung ngapain disini, dan aku sangat merindukanmu hyung," junsu yang mengatakan merindukan namja yang didepannya ini sambil memeluk dan menangis terharu, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Hyuuunnggg~," tangis Junsu, sambil memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, Hyukjae yang merasa terabaikan, akhirnya ia berdehem.

eehhmm

"ah, Hyukkie Mianne, ini Lee Donghae Hyung, dia dulu orang yang ngebantu aku saat di Jepang, dia baik loeh Hyukkie, goda Junsu. Namun karena Hyukjae yang terlalu cinta sama Kyuhyun, ia tidak tergoda tuh.

"ah, Lee Hyukjae Immida, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, salam kenal Donghae-sii."sinis Hyukjae, saat Hyukjae bersentuhan dengan tangan Donghae, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disimpan namja ini, ia juga merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, namun ia tidak tau itu apa, diapun akhirnya melupakan hal itu. namun Donghae yang menyadari perubahan waja Hyukjae, hanya menyerigai dan berkata, "mulai saat ini aku akan membuat kalian berdua menyadarinya." kekeh Donghae.

"ah, baiklah Donghae-sii kami pamit dulu," mereka aka Junsu dan Hyukjae beranjak dari depan Donghae.

"ne, belum sempat ia mengatakan ia, mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi, akhirnya ia pun menemui Sungmin dan Yoochun. Yoochun yang saat ini memandang Donghae Penuh tanda tanya.

"Hae, kamu suka sama Hyukjae eoh," tanya Yoochun. tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mengenai kepala Yoochun.

"ani, aku udah punya dia sambil menunjuk ponselnya," cuman aku hanya ingin main-main sedikit, biar mereka berdua mengerti bahwa cinta itu seperti apa, lagian kau taukan Kyuhyun itu orangngya gimana.

"arra, jawab yoochun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Donghae tadi, tapi gak usah mukul kepala juga sih, aku heran kenap juga dia, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia menunjuk foto namja yang ada diponsel Donghae, kenapa juga ia mau samamu, namja playboy cap ikan, sok cakep lagi, udah itu kasar lagi, namja yang mereka bahas hanya tersenyum saja dari tempat ia duduk.

"ah, iya minnie, Hyukjaekan satu kelas sama Junsu, kamukan dekat ntuh sama Junsu, bantu aku ne, biar gampang dekat dengan namja yang bernama Hyukjae itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

**~Tbc~**

Chapter Eanam segini dulu yah, mian kalau ancur#membungkuk 90 drjat.

Mohon Reviewnya ^^ ..

Thankyu yang udah ngereview ..

Big Thankz to ..

**leehaehyukie : **ini udah di update kog, mian klw lama..

**lee eun jae : ** mian klo dikit, tiba2 blank pas ngbuat crtnya ..

**lee eun in : **klo itu masih rahasia chingu, kekekeke #evilsmirk brng ...Hae.

ne, yang di telfon itu donghae, nieh udah dilanjut ..

**REVIEWW PLEASEEE~  
Keep or Delete?**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE IS SWEET**

**Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK**

**Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)**

**Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk**

**Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)**

**Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)**

**Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

HAPPY READINGGGG!

**Mian sebelummnya Lee Donghae dengan namja yang tak disebut siapa namanya, mereka telah bertunangan, namun karena permintaan aneh sang tunangan, jadinya cincin yang biasanya ia pakai selama 1 tahun harus dilepas karena, rencana bodoh sang tunangan.**** klao untuk flashbacknya nanti saja ya chinggu, Joengmal Mianhae ..  
**

Summary :

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya

"ah, iya minnie, Hyukjaekan satu kelas sama Junsu, kamukan dekat ntuh sama Junsu, bantu aku ne, biar gampang dekat dengan namja yang bernama Hyukjae itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Chapter 7

**at taman belakang sekolah**

" Haah~ " donghae mendesah lelah sambil memandangi namja didepannya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"wae Hae," tanya namja yang disebelah Donghae.

"chagii~ kalau ini bukan permohonanmu, aku tak akan mau, sambil mencubit kedua pipi namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"mian Hae, aku hanya ingin membantu mereka saja, kalau bukan cara begini, mereka akan terluka, apa lagi kemaren Kyuhyun cerita sama aku, kalau Hyukjae mengingat seseorang yang ia rindukan. kamu tau tidak apa kata Kyuniie sama aku, kalau dia bakalan menyerah soal perasaannya pada Hyukkie, aku gak mau Hae, mereka itu saling suka, tapi karena Kyuhyun pabbo itu menyerah belum bertarung jadinya begini deh jadinya."

"arra baby, tapi ada imbalannya loeh chagii~, rayu Donghae, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ck, kau ini selalu saja meminta imbalan padahal aku ini tunanganmu Hae.

"chagi, kalau aku gak begitu, mana mau kamu bermanja-manja sama aku. buktinya saja sekarang, kamu udah disebelah aku, malah duduknya agak jauh lagi, padahal kita udah hampir gak ketemu selama 1 tahun, memang kamu gak kangen sama aku hmm, rajuk Donghae. namja yang disebelah donghae hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang tunangan.

"Hae, kita masih disekolah, jadi aku gak mau ada yang tahu hubungan kita ini, apalagi KyuHyuk, kalau mereka tau kita mengerjai mereka, bisa gagal semua ide-ideku buat ngerjain mereka, dan Hyukiie juga gak bakalan mau dekat sama kamu apa lagi kamu udah punya tunangan. sudah jangan nngambek ne, ntar setelah kita diluar jam sekolah baru aku lepas kangen sama kamu ne~, dan satu lagi, siapa bilang aku tidak kangen sama kamu, kalau memang aku tidak kangen, mana mau aku nyuruh kamu datang kesini dan bersekolah lagi, padahalkan kamu di jepang lagi ada kerjaan. untung aja appa sama umma bisa ngertiin aku," akhirnya iya hanya menautkan tangan mereka berdua.

"aku heran sama umma dan appa, yang anak kandungnya siapa, eh malah kamu yang dibelaiin kalau kamu nakal," sambil menyentil hidung namja chingunya.

"hahahaha, iya dong aku kan menantu umma dan appa yang paling disayangi dari pada anaknya sendiri," kekehnya lagi

"eehhheemm, kkyyyaa, kalau mau bermesra-mesraan jangan disini hyung, nanti ada yang liatin, trus rencanamu ntar gagal baru nyaho loe." bentak Yoochun.

"kyyyaaa chuniie pabbo, bissa gak triak-triak, kuping my baby chagii jadi sakitkan," menutup kedua telinga namja chingunya.

"Mian Hae hyung." nyengir tanpa dosa.

"oh yeah baby, kapan rencananya kita mulai hmm, jangan terlalu lama-lam, nanti aku bisa gila kalau harus jaga jarak sama kamu."

"dasar Lee Donghae pabbo, siapa bilang kalau aku sama kamu gak bisa dekat huh, jelas-jelas kita bisa selalu bareng. cuman kalau kamu mau ngomongin sesuatu tinggal sms aku chagi. sudah ayo kita masuk, mulai besok kita susun rencananya ok. kajja" sambil menautkan kedua tangannya disebelah kanan Donghae dan kiri Yoochun.

**Room 2-A (klz Hyukjae)  
**

"hyukkie, setelah pulang kamu kerumah ya, sekali-kali main kerumah dong, aku gak ada teman dirumah, kyunnie hyung dia sibunk sama gamenya. kalau aku ganggu ntar dia marah ma aku, kamu taukan kalau kyuniie hyung seperti apa kalau marah," sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus sama PSP dan satu lagi Earphone yang ada ditelinganya tak akan lepas. jika ia sedang fokus terhadap PSPnya. Iphone dan PSP itu satu pasang bagi Kyuhyun, jika PSP tinggal, maka ia tak akan mendengarkan lagu di Iponenya dan begitu sebaliknya. merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia pun menoleh, namu segera kedua namja aka HyukSu memalingkan wajah mereka ketika Kyuhyun akan menatap mereka. untung saja mereka tidak kepergok Kyuhyun, kalau sempat kepergok bisa berabe jadinya.

"ne, nanti aku kerumah Junsu sehabis pulang sekolah otte, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu kepada keluarganya. ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat, kalau ia main kerumah temannya, setelah dapat persetujuan dari orang tua Hyukjae ia pun menatap Junsu sambil melebarkan senyum manisnya, "umma dan appa udah ngijinin Hyukiie, nanti kita main neeee~, senang Hyukjae. tanpa Hyukjae dan Junsu sadari, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat senyum hyukjae, walau ia tau senyuman itu bukan untuknya. tiba-tiba hatinya merasa hangat, ia merasa pernah melihat senyum itu, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, dikala ia berusaha mengingat maka memori itu akan mengabur perlahan-lahan. ia juga tersenyum menatap senyum manis Hyukjae, ia tak akan lupa senyuman itu, walau Hyukjae ada yang miliki, biarlah tawa dan senyuman hyukjae selalu tersimpan di memorinya saat ini. tanpa ada yang tahu dua pasang mata menatap mereka sambil tersenyum senang. ya kita mengetahui siapa itu, Donghae dan namja chingunya.

"kajja baby, kita harus cepat-cepat melaksanakan rencana kita." kata Donghae. sambil menarik sang tunangan menjauh dari ruangan kls 2-A.

SKIP TIME

**dikediaman Choi's familly**

"appa, umma, su-ie pulang, triak Junsu. keluarlah namja berparas cantik seperti salju, dan menatap tajam sang aegya yang menggangu ketenangan kluarga choi.

"aiisshhh, Su-ie bisa tidak kalau pulang itu tak usah triak-triak, kamu bukan tinggal dihutan sayang, sambil mengelus rambut putra keduanya, namun matanya terbelalak menatap namja yang disebelah Junsu.

"Hyu." sebelum nyonya choi mengatakan sesuatu Hyukjae sudah memohon kepada nyonya choi agar tidak mengenalinya. nyonya choi mengerti maksud Hyukjae.

"eh, hyu maksud umma apa" tanya Junsu bingung.

"ye, ah, hahahaha, maksud umma hyungmu lagi dikamarnya jadi jangan triak-tirak arra." elak nyonya Choi.

"kalau appa kemana umma," tanya junsu.

"appa hari ini pergi ke jepang ada urusan katanya, jadi cuma kita bertiga saja dirumah ne." jawab Mrs. Choi anguk Junsu

"ah, hehehe, mian umma, Su-ie lupa kalau kyuhyun hyung sudah pulang duluan, ah iya Su-ie hampir lupa, umma kenalin ini Lee Hyukjae, teman sekelas aku sama Kyuhyun hyung." Mrs. Choi terkejut mendengarnya. tanpa sadar Mrs. Choi berteriak.

"MMWOO,"sambil memandang Hyukjae Sendu.

"ck, umma kenapa sih, seperti liat hantu aja hanya karena Su-ie bilang kalau kami satu kelas." heran Junsu dengan sikap ummanya.

"eh, mian umma hanya syok aja melihat namja manis dan cantik seperti Hyukkie, ah iya annyeong Hyukkie, saya Choi Kibum umma Junsu, bisa umma,ah mian saya memeluk anda, tanya dan mohon Mrs. Choi pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang memang tau bahwa orang yang didepannya ini adalah orang yang sangat ia sayangi, seperti Ummanya sendiri. tanpa bisa ditahan ia pun menggangguk mengijinkan Mrs. Choi memeluknya. Hyukjae berusaha menahan air matanya agar ia tak menangis didepan Junsu.

"ah umma Su-ie ke atas dulu ya. oh iya umma jangan lupa kasih Hyukjae Hyung minum arra, sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua namja yang sedang bingung. Brruuukkk, Mrs. Choi merasakan ada seseorang memeluknya, ia tau itu adalah Hyukjaenya, namja imut yang sangat ia sayangi, Hyukjae memeluk Mrs. Choi bergetar dan air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar.

"uummaaa hikz, lirih Hyukjae, Hyukki kangen sama umma," tangis Hyukjae akhirnya keluar, ia sangat merindukan namja yang sedang ia peluk.

"umma juga baby, maafin umma ne, umma tidak kasih kabar sama Hyukkie, Mian, joengmal mianhae baby, peluk Mrs. Choi erat sambil mengelus rambut Hyukjae. seorang namja keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai saling berpelukan, ia heran kenapa Hyukjae bisa menangis dan memeluk ummanya. ia pun beranjak turun menemui kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu.

eehhheemm

secara refleks kedua namja itu melepaskan pelukan mereka, karena ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka berdua.

"Hyukjae, kenapa kau ada disisini dan kenapa juga kamu menangis," tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"ah, mian kyuniie, aku kesini diajak Junsu main jadi aku kemari." tanpa hyukjae sadari, si evil kita Choi Kyuhyun lagi terbuainya atas panggilan manis Hyukjae padanya.

apa, dia me me memanggil kyunnie tadii, aishh manisnya, senyum-senyum gak jelas, namun karena iya keturunan Mrs. Choi aka Kim Kibum maka ia bisa menjaga Imagenya didepan kedua namja yang didepannya sambil berdehem.

"ehhem," ah umma kenpa umma menangis selidik Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata ummanya dan Hyukjae ..

"eh, hahaha, tadi umma lagi ngiris bawang merah jadi nangis deh, jawab Mrs. Choi, kyuhyun akhirnya percaya, namun dia juga heran kenpa Hyukjae menangis juga.

"ah, iya kamu kenapa juga ikutan nangis sambil memeluk umma," selidik Kyuhyun.

"ah, umma lupa bilang, tadikan umma didapur pas lagi ngiris bawang merah, nah tiba-tiba Junsu triak-triak, umma kira ada apa-apa jadi umma buru-buru lupa cuci tangan jadi tanpa sengaja umma menyentuh wajah Hyukkie eh mian Hyukjae, jadinya dia juga nagis, karena umma kasian umma peluk aja dia. bohong Mrs. Choi.

"oh, gitu ya sudah sana umma cuci tangan dulu sama wajah umma ne, Hyukkie biar aku yang urus," sambil menarik tangan mungil Hyukjae. tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Mrs. Choi tersenyum haru, dan tentu saja Junsu meliat Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Hyukjae dan menutup pintu kamranya. Hyukjae yang menatap Junsu disebelah kamar Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan tersipu malu, siapa coba yang tidak malu, Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangannya dan mengajaknya kekamar Kyuhyun, sebelum mereka masuk, Hyukjae masih melihat Junsu menaik-naikan alisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil berucap Semangat Hyung.

SKIP TIME

**dikediaman Lee's familly**

**Hyukjae pov  
**

Setidaknya aku masih memilikmu di saat aku merasa dunia sedang mempermainkanku. walau kau tak mengingatku. sudah satu minggu aku bertemu denganmu, namun sedikitpun kau tak mengganggapku ada. Hyunnie kapan kau akan menganaliku, ini aku Hyukkiemu, Hyunnie, tak bisakah kau mengurangi keegoisanmu, kau tak tau betapa terlukanya aku saat engkau tak mengingatku. setetes bening jatuh dari kelopak Hyukjae, ia menangis diam. ia menggingat ucapan Mrs. Choi tadi saat mereka selesai makan malam.

**flashback**

"kamu kenapa ceroboh sih, liat matamu jadih merah, sudah sini aku lap, jangan bergerak."

"sudalah kyuniie, sini aku saja yang ngelapnya kamu tak usah repot-repot begitu," ucap Hyukjae, namun karena Kyuhyun keras kepala dan tak memberikan kain basah itu, ia pun menarik tangan Hyukjae yang hampir menyentuh handuk tersebut, namun Kyuhyun tak kalah cepat dari Hyukjae.

"sudah jangan ngebantah, duduk tenang dan diam arraso," sambung Kyuhyun tanpa bisa di elakkan.

"arraso". setelah selsai akirnya mereka turun dan makan bersama, Kyuhyun duduk desebelah Junsu, dan didepan mereka ada Hyukjae dan sang umma. namun Hyukjae merasa tak nyaman, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya, Kibum yang merasa Hyukjae gelisah ia menarik tangan kanan Hyukjae dan menyalurkan kehangatan, agar Hyukjae tetap tenang dikursinya. Hyukjae yang merasa tangannya digenggam tangan hangat kibum akhirnya iapun bisa tenang.

"ah iya, umma nanti mau ngobrol-ngobrol dikit sama Hyukiie ne," ucap Mrs. Choi kepada kedua anak-anaknya.

"ne, umma" jawab mereka bersamaan. setelah makan Hyukjae dan Mrs. Choi tinggal dimeja makan. sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor yang mereka gunakan untuk makan. setelah selesai Mrs. Choi menarik tangan Hyukjae kekamarnya.

"Hyukkie mian umma, gak kasih kabar soal ini, kamu pasti sedih melihat Hyunnie melupakanmu ne," lirih Mrs. Choi. Hyukjae hanya diam saja mendengar kelanjutan cerita namja yang didepannya.

"Hyunnie mengalami kecelakkan selama perjalanan perpindahan kami saat tiba di Korea. Hyukjae mendengarnya hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya, saat itu Junsu sedang bersama appanya dikorea, makanya kamu hanya kenal umma dan hyunnie, kamu belum kenal appa ne, nanti umma kenalin sama appa,setelah appa pulang dari Jepang."

"ne umma~ lirih Hyukjae,ta ta tapi kenapa umma menyembunyikan ini dari Hyukkie, ucap Hyukjae.

"Baby, umma tidak mau kamu sedih karena hal ini, makanya umma diam saja, menunggu Hyunnie ingat sama Hyukkie, namun nyatanya ingatan Hyunnie permanen takbisa disembuhkan, umma sedihnya saat iya membukka mata ia tak menggikat kamu Baby, histeris Mrs. Choi sambil memeluk Hyukjae. tapi kata dokter ia tak sepenuhnya melupakanmu, hanya saja perasaan Hyunnie akan selalu ada buat Hyyukkie, jadi umma mohon, kamu jagan sedih lagi ne. soal perasaan Hyunnie sama Hyukkie biarkan saja, biar dia yang menyatakannya padamu ne, tapi umma mohon jagan benci Hyunnie dan umma ne, umma mohon yang sabar menghadapi Hyuniie yang sekarang ne baby," ucap Mrs. Choi sambil menglus rambut Hyukjae dan memeluknya.

**Flashback end~**

"hahh~, baiklah Hyukkie akan bertahan menghadapi Hyyunnie yang egois. senyum manis akhirnya terpatri di bibir plumnya. setelah lelah menangis akhirnya ia pun terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Tapi Bukan segampang itu untuk bertahan Hyukjae, jadi bersiap-siaplah menghadapi hari esok yang sangat melelahkan. kekekeke#evilsmirk breng Yoo...Hae

**~TBC~**

**Mian kalo ceritanya tambah geje#bungkuk minta maaf  
**

**mohon reviewnya chinggu..  
**

**Lee Eun In : **nanti saatnya saya sebutkan siapa namja chingu Donghae#evilsmirk

**XxStarLitxX : **Bukan Donghae Chinggu,mian klw pnjedaanya kurang, krn saiia msih author baru#grukkepala

mian ne, thankyu atas rwnya ..

**REVIEWW PLEASEEE~  
Keep or Delete?**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE IS SWEET**

Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK

Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)

Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)

Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk

Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)

Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun

Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)

Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae

Genre: Romance/Comfort

Rate: (?)

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.

Warning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

Summary :

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

_Chapter 8_

_**At shcool**_

_"Hyukkiiee, kemari sebentar."_

_"Ada apa Hae hyung."_

_"Hmmm, habis kelas temani hyung makan ne, soalnya kan hyung masih baru disini, jadi Hyukkiiee mau temani Hae hyungkan."_

_"Ne.. hyung, tapi makannya jangan dikantin ya, soalnya Hyukkiiee malas makan dikantin."_

_"Memang kenapa kalau kita makan dikantin Hyukkiiee."_

_"Ah,, iya hyung belum tahu ya, hehehe mian." Sambil mengaruk kepalanya._

**Flashback**

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya, ia bersama teman barunya menuju kantin sekolah, saat mereka tiba dikantin.. semua menatap Hyukjae seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat, ada juga namja yang hampir melakukan tindakan tak senonoh terhadapnya.

"Su-ie~,, kenapa semua menatap Hyukkie seperti itu, hyukkiee jadi takut kekantin ottee."rengek Hyukjae sambil mempout bibirnya. Tanpa aba-aba ada seorang namja yang menyentuh bokong sebelah kirinya, yang mengakibatkannya takut setengah mati. Namun sebelum namja yang menyentuh Hyukjae pergi, sebuah tangan menggengam tangan sinamja yang hampir berlalu.

"Maaf TOP-sii, bisakah tangan anda tak menyentuh sembarangan namja ini." Sambil menunjuk Hyukjae yang hampir menangis.

"Kyu."ucap Junsu

Ketika Junsu memanggil nama seseorang, Hyukjaepun menoleh kearah belakang, saat ia menatap namja yang Junsu panggil, mata Hyukjae terbelalak saat menatap namja yang tengah memegang tangan TOP secara kasar.

_"Kyuniie,"bisik Hyukjae pelan namun masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun yang bertepatan mata mereka berdua saling beradu. Hyukjae yang menatap kedua iris Kyuhyun ia dapat melihat kelembutan dari cara Kyuhyun menatapnya dan begitu sebaliknya, Kyuhyun yang menatap Hyukjae begitu akhirnya memalingkan penglihatannya terhadap TOP._

_"Sekali lagi kau menggangunya, aku pastikan kau keluar dari sekolah ini," ancam Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan TOP._

_Setelah namja yang menyentuh Hyukjae berlalu. Sebelum Hyukjae mengucapkan terimakasih, Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya dan Junsu. Hyukjae yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunduk sedih._

_"Hikss," isak Hyukjae keluar. Junsu yang mendengar tangisan yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae langsung tersadar dan memeluk Hyukjae._

_"Hyukkiiee uljjimma ne~,, kenapa menangis hmm, tadikan Kyu sudah mengancam namja mesum tadi." Ucap Junsu sambil mengelus punggung Hyukjae._

_"Hikss, Hyukkie sedih bukan karena namja tadi, tapi Hyukkie sedih melihat Kyunniiee tadi berlalu, padahal Hyukkiiee sempat menatap iris mata kyunniiee, ia menatap Hyukkiee selembut itu, namun tiba-tiba saja ia jadi dingin lagi sama aku." Isak Hyukjae dipelikan Junsu._

_"Jangan sedih ne~, mungkin Kyu tadi hanya buru-buru, sudah jangan nagis lagi, nanti cantiknya ilang."canda Junsu_

_"Sebegitu bencikah Kyuniiee sama Hyukkiee, yyhhaa Hyukiie namja bukan Yeoja, jadi Hyukkiee itu tampan bukan Cantik."sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"ne..ne..ne.. kajja kita pesan makananya, kita makan ditaman saja ottee."_

**Flashback end~**

"MWO,, jadi karena itu Hyukkie tak pernah kekantin buat makan, atau ngumpul sama teman Hyukkie."

"Kalau mau kekantin Hyukkie gak mau sendiri, kalau ngumpul bareng teman-teman Hyukkiee itu beda Hae hyung, kan kalau ada Sungmin hyung, Yoochun hyung sama Junsu kan Hyukkiee bisa di jagain hehehehe."

"Tapi waktu Hyukkiiee bilang tadi, Hyukkie bareng Junsu kekantin kenapa Hyukkiee bisa di gangguin TOP kalu Hyukkie tak sendirian.'

"Hahh~ ngomong sama Hae hyung cape ah, ya jelas diganggu dong, Hyukkie sama Junsu kan takut, makanya kemarin digangguin. Tapi untuk ada Kyuniie yang nolongin Hyukkiee sama Su-ie."

"Oww gitu yah, hehehe hyungkan gak tahu. Jjaa Hyukkie gak usah takut digangguin kan ada Hae Hyung yang jagain nanti, hyung sudah lapar soalnya hyung gak makan pagi, jadi ayo~."sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae

_Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang sedikit, kemudian saat Donghae menarik tanga Hyukjae, Kyuhyun yang melihat adengan itu hanya dapat menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, sambil bergumam._

_"Hyukkiiee~ saat aku melihatmu dengan namja itu kenapa hati ku tak bisa jujur, kalau aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, saat pertama kali aku menatapmu didepan kelas kala itu."ia hanya menatap kepergian kedua namja itu._

_Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya dan namja hanya tersebut hanya menghela napasnya berat dan bergumam._

_"Kyu..Kyu,,, sampaikapan kau begini, menyembunyikan perasaanmu, bukan hanya hatimu yang tersakiti Hyukjae juga merasakan betapa sakitnya perbuatanmu. Bersikap dingin kala kau berdekatan dengannya, berubah hangat kala ia sendiri."_

_Skip Time_


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE IS SWEET**

Main Pair : Super Junior n DBSK

Main cast : Jung Yunho As Lee Yunho (Appa Eunhyuk)

Kim Jae Joong As Lee Jae Joong (Eomma Eunhyuk)

Lee Hyukjae As Eunhyuk

Choi Siwon (Appa Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum As Choi Kibum (Eomma Kyuhyun)

Cho Kyuhyun As Choi Kyuhyun

Kim Jong Woon As Kim Yesung (Appa Lee Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook As Kim Ryewook (Eomma Lee Donghae)

Kim Donghae As Lee Donghae

Genre: Romance/Comfort

Rate: (?)

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.

Warning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

Summary :

Lee Hyukjae seorang namja manis berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang Ia Cintai. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat terucap dari bibir manisnya. Sehingga kedatangan namja ketiga yang bernama Lee Donghae merubah semuanya menjadi sangat lebih manis dan berarti buat dirinya (Lee Hyukjae) dan namja yang ia Cintai.

_Chapter 9_

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedekatan Haehyuk hanya dapat tersenyum pahit.

**at taman**

"Hae hyung sudah pynya namja chingu belum"

"Wae,, Hyukkiee, kenapa kalau hyung sudah punya namja chingu atau belum?"

"A-anni, Hyukkie pengen tau aja kog hyung."

"Oh,, hyung sekarang belum punya namja chingu, Hyukkiee mau jadi pacar hyung?"

"M-mwo, masa sih hyung belum punya pacar, padahalkan hyung cakep, udah itu baik lagi, e-eh ma-maksud hyung apa."

"Hyung bilang Hyukkiee mau gak jadi pacarnya Hae hyung."

"Hahahaha, hyung jangan becanda ah,, gak lucu."

"Hyung gak bencanda chagie, hyung serius."

"Ne, mi-mian hyung a-aku be-belum siap untuk menjawabnya."

"Gwencana Hyukkiiee, hyung gak maksa, kalau kamu belum bisa jawabnya sekarang. Hyung tunggu besok jawabannya otte."

"Ta-tapi hyung, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat."

"Hyung mau lebih cepat lebih bagus."

"Ne."

"Biar nanti hyung gak punya saingan buat ngerebut Hyukkie dari hyung."

"Hyung sayang sama Hyukkie, dan hyung juga suka kamu yang manis." Tapi hyung tak mencintaimu Hyukkiee Mian ne, hyung lakukan ini agar kamu sama Kyuhyun sadar akan perasaan kalian berdua." kata dan batin Donghae

"Hyukkie juga sayang dan

Hyukjae yang mendengar kata-kata Donghae hanya merasa bersalah karena pernyataan Dongahae padanya.  
"Mian hyung, tapi aku udah mencintai seseorang, joengmal mianhae."

"Tidak apa-apa chagie, hyung sudah tau kalo dihatimu hanya ada Hyunniie ne."

"Mw-mwo, hae hyung tahu dari mana ka-kalau yang aku cinta Hyunniie."

"Dari caramu menatapnya, hyung juga tau kalau Kyuhyun lupa tentangmu."

"MWO"

"tidak usah terkejut begitu chagie, tapi hyung masih bisa dekat sama Hyukkiiekan, hyung tidak memaksa Hyukkie untuk membalas rasa suka hyung sama kamu. hyung akan tetap menunggu jawaban Hyukkie ne."

"E-eeh, bu-bukannya hyung su-sudah bilang tadi kalau aku mincintai Kyuhyun bukan hyung."

"Hyung tahu, tapi hyung akan tetap menunggu. Jika kelak Hyukkie berubah pikiran, maka di saat itu Hyukkie bisa datang. Dan hyung akan berterimakasih karena Hyukkie telah membalas rasa suka hyung. Bagaiman Hyukkie maukan."

"N-ne hyung."

_"Hahahaha, aigoo, wajah gugupmu membuat hyung ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak hyukkie, tapi soal suka itu hyung jujur kog, namun rasa suka hyung hanya rasa suka belaka, hyung hanya menyanyangimu sebagai dongsaeng sendiri. Karena hyung sudah punya seseorang yang memenuhi isi hati hyung sendiri."_

_"aahh, chagie kapan semua ini berakhir."_ tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar

_My Lovely callinngg_

"Chagii kajja kita langsung kekelas ne oh ya tapi sebelumnya hyung antar kamu dulu."

"Eh, memangnya hyung mau kemana?"

"Hyung mau ke toilet, atau Hyukkiie mau ikut." goda Donghae

"Mw-mwo, a-andwee Hyukkiie duluan hyung, annyeong."sambil berlari menahan malu

"Hahahaha."

"Ne beby waeyo"

"..."  
"Ne aku masih ditaman belakang"

"..."

"Mereka sudah pergi."

"..."

"Arraseo."

"Nado Saranghae Chu~"

Klik

"Hahh, kalau bukan rencana konyol mu ini beby, pertunangan kita sudah terlaksanakan dua hari yang lalu."

"Tapi setelah ini berlalu, hehehe aku harus dapat imbalannya ne beby, hahaha beby siap-siap ne setelah semua selesai, kau tidak boleh menolaknya."Evilsmirk

Other Side

"Ke-kenapa aku merasakan ada bahanya yang bisa menerjangku kapan saja i-ihh."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

_"Kyu, sampai kapan kau begini, menyembunyikan perasaanmu, bukan hanya hatimu yang tersakiti Hyukjae juga merasakan betapa sakitnya perbuatanmu. Bersikap dingin kala kau berada disampingnya, berubah hangat kala ia sendiri."_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Kyu Pov**_

_"_Aku membiarkan mataku menatap nanar pemandangan di meja di sampingku. Seorang namja aka Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum pada Dongjae hyung yang kala itu kelas kami belum memulai pelajaran. aku melihat Hyukkie menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang yang dimasaknya sendiri. Ucapan terima kasih si pria dan pujian tulus tentang betapa enaknya makanan itu."

_"__Hae h__yung, lihat, hari ini aku memasakkan kimbap untukmu. Ayo dihabiskan!"_

_"Astaga Hyukkiee chagi, kapan kau masak kimbap ini untuk hyung eoh? Ckckck. Tak usah repot-repot, hyung bisa makan dikantin nanti bareng teman-taman hyung yang lain. Tapi apa boleh buat ini udah Hyukkie masak ya hyung makan nanti siang aja ne."_

"_ja-jangan hyung, makannya sekarang saja mumpung belum mulai kelas hyung, Hyukkie pengen tau rasa masakan Hyukkie enak atau tidak."_

"_Aaahh, baiklah kalau begitu, hyung coba ne." Sambil memakan kimbap yang di beri hyukjae."_

"_Hyung enak tidak,"_

"_Hhmm, ne enak kog chagie, lain kali buat yang banyak ne, biar hyung tidak sering-sering makan dikantin hehehe."_

_"Jinjjayo?" _

"_Ne" _

"_Baiklah besok-besok Hyukkie bakalan buat bekal siang buat hae hyung." _Mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Donghae, Hyukjae mengecup Pipi Donghae sambil bergumam," _Gomaweoyo__ Hae hyung."_Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae melakukan itu hanya untuk mencoba mengetes Kyuhyun, apakah Kyuhyun akan marah dan pergi dari duduknya. Hyukjae beranggapan jika Kyuhyun pergi ataupun marah maka ia masih ada kesempatan. Namun apa yang ia dapat. Saat Hyukjae menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat apa respon Kyuhyun. Ia hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas meja. Di waktu yang tak bertepatan Kyuhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Hyukjae yang telat memalingkan wajahnya hanya memasang wajah sedih, terluka saat menatap Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun merespon perbuatannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tersenyum miris saat mendapati namja yang kucintai memeberikan bekal makan siang dan mengecup pipi Donghae hyung, dan mengatakan ia juga akan sering-sering membuatkan bekal buat namja yang baru ia kenal tiga hari yang lalu. Karena tak kuasa menatap kemesraan mereka, aku menengkulupkan wajahku dan menutup kedua mataku yang sebentar lagi akan menangis. Hyukkie kenapa se-sesakit ini. Setelah aku mengendalikan emosiku aku segera keluar dari ruangan yang membuatku sesak bernapas. Tapi saat aku ingin keluar tiba-tiba suara lembut yang aku dengar dari namja yang aku cintai mengatakan aku mau kemana. Entah mengapa saat menginggat ia mengecup pipi Hae hyung, amarahku yang awalnya sudah meredah tiba-tiba tidak bisa ku kendalikan.

"Tidak tahukah kau bahwa hatiku sakit saat menatap kemesraan kalian."

**Kyu pov End**

Saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, ia masih menatap kemesraan HaeHyuk, Hyukjae yang menyadari kursi di belakanya bergerak segera menoleh dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang biasa-biasa saja.

**Hyukjae pov**

"Kyu ma-mau kemana"tanyaku padanya. Ia sempat berlalu dari hadapanku namun saat aku bertanya ia mau keman ia berhenti sejenak

"Kalau bertemu Junsu tolong katakan aku tidak kelas hari ini dan satu lagi suruh dia yang bawa tasku waktu bel pulang tiba."

"Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia berlalu dan tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaanku dia mau kemana, aku hanya menatap kosong pintu kelas yang sekarang tertutup rapat-rapat. Hae hyung yang bertepatan disebelahku hanya mengelus punggungku. Dan mengucapkan bahwa aku harus bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Hyunniie.

"Eomma hiks, apa yang harus Hyukkie lakukan, Hyunnie tetap bersikap dingin pada Hyukkiie. Apakah harus aku yang melupakan Hyunniie yang dulu dengan yang sekarang."

"Jika memang kau tidak bisa menatap kehadiranku disini, lebih baik aku mengubur jauh-jauh cinta ini."

"Eomma mianhae, Hyukkiie tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi sikap Hyunniie pada Hyukkie."

_TBC_


End file.
